solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Yvet'Ninel
Overview A small and somewhat mysterious creature, Yvet’Ninel is a beastfolk from Volvar. Born to a Granthelian and Volvarian, she lived most of her life in a quiet home away from civilization in Volvar, which meant when the radiation hit, she was too far away to seek safety. Now, she’s been twisted into a strange mix between human and hooded crow, with the bird’s head and feet and patches of feathers along her body. She’s known to be quiet and careful, with a stutter in her words but a steady hand and talent for art. Currently, she’s the main librarian of the Driftwood Library. Appearance Ninel is a odd creature to witness. She is short and slim, with semi-hollow bones and a strange hop-like gait. Her feet and hands resemble something more akin to a birds’ talons, and her head is that of a hooded crow’s, with piercing green eyes and a streak of white feathers from the top of her head and around her shoulders and back. Underneath the simple dress she wears, she does have patches of human skin intermixed with spots of black feathers, but more often than not they are concealed. Underneath her arms she has long, primary feathers that are similar to the wings of a bird. It is unknown whether or not they could actually be used for flight, but the possibility is unlikely. She does also have tail feathers, black and tipped with white. She often wears simple dresses that she’s adjusted with lots of buttons to make sure they fit comfortably. Background Before the Radiation Ninel was born in a small home on the hillside away from most civilization. Her mother was a Granthellian who fell in love with a Volvarian trader, and they eventually decided to settle down in Volvar to start a family. The youngest of two, she had a close relationship with the members of her immediate family, and a more distant relationship with her mother’s Granthellian side of the family. She was a shy child, and spoke with a slight stutter as she learned to speak, and then whenever she was nervous after this. At age 12, she got the traditional Volvarian face tattoos; which probably seemed odd as her appearance had taken after her mother’s side. But she was proud of them. Her father was a strong believer in the Light, which he learned from a fellow trader at sea. He passed this belief onto his family, and Ninel still follows the Light today. Beastfolk in Ashmoor After the radiation hit and turned Ninel into what she is today, it took her weeks to adjust. As those weeks passed, she finally worked up the courage to travel to town to try and find help; only to discover the others like her. She stayed with them for a while, utilizing her ability to sew and fix clothes to make sure her fellows with varying degrees of animalistic features could have comfortable clothes to wear. When the visitors came to Volvar, she was not one of the few to go and greet them, but she heard of their coming and wondered about this land called Deurlyth. They were accepting enough at least, and it was possible her brother was there. And so, she saved up coin, enough to pay off a ride from a merchant coming to bring supplies to the mages still on the mainland as well, and made her way to Deurlyth. Home in Hearth Ninel arrived in Deurlyth at a bad time; shortly before the change in rulership, which also changed a lot of opinions on werewolves and beastfolk alike. But at this point, it was too late to return to Volvar. For a time, she stuck to herself- best she could, making a few friends in the Lin family and Ian Capewell. It was through this friendship, that she found herself working for the Priory; putting her sharp memory and drawing skills to good use. She was hired by Edgar Bookman as a sketch artist, but later would also draw different magical items, key locations discovered, and creatures; basically whatever the Priory might need for cataloging and recording information. She made close friends with a few members of the Priory, and her curiosity about magic grew as well. After the Priory was disband, she went jobless for a while until approached by Testseg and asked to use her art skill for the Chronicler. She accepted the job gladly and illustrated for many of the released articles. Later on, she would also get the position of head librarian of the Driftwood Library; which is where she works now. Known Associates Friends Amaryllis Windseeker Crest Viracei Dieb Gardner Edgar Bookman Ian Capewell Ilyas Lin James Ipswith Mei Lin Pyrnix Mieli Sebina Aezentri (deceased) Testseg Yue Lin Family Yvet’Esme (Surname: Acker)- Mother, Granthelian (deceased) Yvet’Abram- Father, Volvarian, (deceased) Yvet’Anatoly- Older Brother (deceased) Tuppy- (Not blood related, but she kinda sorta adopted him and sees him like a little brother) Acquaintances Cassius Capewell Daisy Drake Haywood Emilie Sarethi Jericho Pelokas Mieli Enemies *Note: Ninel doesn’t really see people as enemies, she just sees people as, potentially dangerous and therefore, terrifying Argus Bianca Gwyneviere Rhoswen Most of the Sarethi line Personality Ninel is quiet and shy, but friendly once you get to know her. She has a very low self-confidence and is slow to approach people; often believing they would fear her if she tried. But she does care about others, more so than herself most of the time. She loves the opportunity to be helpful and also enjoys learning. She doesn’t mind sharing stories with people she likes, or answering people’s questions about beastfolk (so long as they don’t ask her if she can fly), but she often does so with a nervous quality about her. Usually, she appears nervous or on edge, fiddling with her dress or bracelet to try and calm herself, and she tends to avoid crowds when she can. Too many people overwhelm her too quickly. But she tries her hardest to care for others and be the best person she can be. Likes *Books *Art: Drawing and Painting Especially *Flowers/Gardens Dislikes *Violence *Heights *Crowds Quirks *Stutters- which increases more when she is nervous *Fluffs up when emotional *When she eats and drinks, she does so in the same manor a bird does (the whole head tilt thing) Other *Ninel struggles with both PTSD related depression and anxiety, and she has issues with panic attacks because of it. *She has a nearly photographic memory and can remember faces very easily; it helps when it comes to drawing people. Theme Music From This Valley: Civil Wars https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btcGAAahSTs Theme Music Does Anybody Hear Her: Casting Crowns http://youtu.be/OEhRucEVzH8 Strange Birds: Birdy http://youtu.be/7hxIGKNhW1Q Face Claim N.A. Item Claims N.A. OOC Notes Played by Eaglewind13 Category:Characters